happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cube Rooting
Cube Rooting is a season 99 episode of HTFF. Plot Quartz is wondering around his shop and later shows some of his items on the table to the twin, Jake and Jet. They later spot the Rubik's Cube on the table and having an interest toward it. They decided to buy it from Quartz and begin to play with it at the outside. Jake scrambles the cube and challenges Jet to solves it. Jet anyway solved it few seconds later, shocks Jake. Jet, with his sinister smile, scrambles and challenges his twin to solves it. Pissed Jake grabs the cube and tries to solves it. Jake then sees Jet points his watch with a smirk face. Jake sees some paints nearby and tries to distracts Jet by pointing at the sky while he paints the cube. Jake then shows that he already "solves" the cube. Jet feels suspicious and jumps into Jake to get it back, later having a fight. The cube later tossed into somewhere. Brushy is seen walking at the sidewalk and her head later hit by a Rubik's Cube. Brushy gets up and picks the cube up. She seems confused until she sees Jake and Jet charging toward her to get the cube. Brushy throws the cube into somewhere but tossed back into her mouth via a wall. Jake and Jet see Brushy is choking on the cube. Jet tries to help her to coughs out the cube. Jake later comes in and collides with them, causing Brushy to falls into the road before get ran over by a taxi and the cube again tossed from her. The Rubik's Cube tossed at the road, in front of Octo and Otto. Octo is distracted and having an interest towards it. He tries to controls Otto but Otto seems refuses and hold himself into the sign. Octo wanted to grabs the cube but Otto struggles to holds him, but ended up with his arm ripped off. Octo finally takes the cube and solves it. Jake and Jet then appear and shocked by Octo but anyway wanted the cube back. Octo refuses and ran away with the cube. Octo then realized that Otto is dying by losing his bloods after his arm ripped off and then collapses. Octo tries to grab the cube back but Gator appears from the manhole, eats Octo's tentacles before pulls him into the manhole. He then appears again to eats the cube but his head being crushed by the manhole cover when the twin step on it. Brass, inside the trash can sees the colorful cube and decided to takes it. The twin see this and jump into the trash can, also causing it to rolls down the road. Inside the trash can, the twin still challenge each other for solve the cube, same goes to Brass. Roseate at her home just cleaned her front yard and sees the trash can rolling and crashes into her home, also kills Jake, Jet and Brass. Roseate just freezes by the scene before snaps out. Few minutes later, tired Roseate enters her mansion and puts the completed Rubik's Cube into her shelf before passes out, ends the episode. Moral "Twisting problems can be solved." Deaths *Brushy is ran over by a taxi. *Otto is died from blood lose. *Octo is eaten by Gator. *Gator's head is crushed by a manhole cover. *Jake, Jet and Brass are crashed inside the trash can. Injuries *Brushy is chocked over a Rubik's Cube. *Otto's arm ripped off. Trivia *This marks the debut episode of Jake and Jet. *This episode marks Octo's first death. *Octo having the big interest into a Rubik's Cube is the reference of some octopuses able to solve Rubik's Cube quickly. *Angie and Paws are seen inside Quartz's shop meanwhile Chompy is the one who ran Brushy over. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 99 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes